nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to Work/Sally offers McQueen and the heroes to stay at the Cozy Cone
The way the Back to Work and Sally offers McQueen and the team to stay at the Cozy Cone scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars. (The screen shows McQueen, covered with little bits of cactus around him, as he continues pulling Bessie along the road, while "Find Yourself" is playing.) Lightning McQueen: Turn right to go left. Guess what. I tried it. And you know what? This crazy thing happened... I went right! Lizzie: You keep talkin' to yourself, people'll think you're crazy. Lightning McQueen: Thanks for the tip. Lizzie: Uh... What? I wasn't talkin' to you! (Then the screen shows Luigi and Guido as they decorate their store, with Spike the Dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Winnie the Pooh, helping them. Luigi is cleaning the windows from inside while are cleaning the windows from outside, while Guido is holding two rollers dipped in green paint from two trays and paints the wall beneath the windows. Sally then comes to them.) Sally Carrera: Oh, Guido, è bellissimo! Guido: Che cosa? Sally Carrera: It looks great! Guido: Ah! Ti piace, eh? Sally Carrera: This is great! Guido: Si, si, bellissimo. (Luigi then comes out, happy on Sally's comments.) (Meanwhile, Mater uses his hook to get the "Tow Mater Towing & Salvage" sign upright while Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and Pikachu watch him.) Mater: (grunts as he pulls his sign upright, then passes gas) Oh, Lord. Mater: Sorry, guys. (Then the sign tilts to the other side.) Mater: (chuckles) Sheriff: Mater! I need you to watch the prisoner tonight. Mater: Well, dad-gum! Wait a minute. What if he tries to run again? Sheriff: Just let him run outta gas and tow him on back. But keep an eye on him. Mater: Yes sir! (closes one eye, and keeps the other open Sheriff: (groans) Oh... (drives away) Lightning McQueen: While I'm stuck here paving this stinkin' road, Chick's in California schmoozing Dinoco. My Dinoco. (feels something) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's touching me?! (Guido then pops up beside him. He was spinning each of McQueen's tires to get the cactus bits off them, and uses a spray can on the tires.) Luigi: You have a slow leak. Guido, he fix. You make-a such a nice new road. And your friends are so-a helpful to us-a. You come to my shop. Luigi take-a good care of you. Even though you not a Ferrari. Luigi: (to McQueen) You buy four tires, I give you a full-a size spare absolutely free! Lightning McQueen: Look, I get all my tires for free. Luigi: (chuckles) I like your style, eh? You drive the hard bargain. OK. Luigi make you a new deal. You buy one tire, I give you three for free! (The screen shows Sally watching them, then she turns around to see Flo amazed with Ramone cleaning a fence around a house beside Ramone's House of Body Art.) Flo: Oh, would you look at that? Ramone, Ramone! Luigi: Then Luigi make you a new new deal. (Sally Carrera then looks towards Red cleaning the Leaning Tower of Tires with his water, while McQueen and Luigi continue talking.) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no. Deal me out. Pass. No, thank you. No, no, no, no. No. (The screen then shows McQueen, Luigi, Guido and Team Equesodor.) Luigi: This is it. My last offer. You buy one tire, I give you seven-a snow tires for free! Done. You interested, you call me. You all know where I am. (Luigi and Guido then leave.) Lightning McQueen: (exhales deeply) (Suddenly, a burst of water is shot out at McQueen, causing most of the cactus pieces on him to come off.) Lightning McQueen: Ah! Stop! Let me... (Then the water stops, as McQueen coughs.) (The screen then turns around to show Sally Carrera and Red, who was shooting water at McQueen to get him clean.) Sally Carrera: (noticing a cactus piece on McQueen's hood) Oh, Red, you missed a spot. See it right there? On the hood right there. Lightning McQueen: No! No! (Red then starts shooting water at McQueen again, struggling to get the cactus piece off McQueen's hood.) Lightning McQueen: Ah! Stop, stop! That's cold! Help! Please! (Finally, the cactus piece comes off, and Red stops.) Lightning McQueen: Stop! (coughs and sputters) Sally Carrera: Thanks, Red. (Red then leaves.) Lightning McQueen: What was that for? Sally Carrera: Do you all want to stay at the Cozy Cone or what? Lightning McQueen: Huh? Sally Carrera: I mean, if you do, you gotta be clean. 'Cause even here in hillbilly hell we have standards. Lightning McQueen: What, I...? I don't get it. Sally Carrera: Nothing. I just thought I'd say thank you for doin' a great job. So I thought I'd let you stay with me. I mean, not with me! But there. N-Not with me there, but there in your own cozy cone. And the rest of you will all be there in your own cones. And I'd be in my cone, and it's... Lightning McQueen: Wait. Wait, you're being nice to me. Sally Carrera: I mean, if you want to stay at the dirty impound, that... that's fine. I understand you criminal types. Lightning McQueen: No, no, no. That's OK. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, the Cozy Cone. (looks at the Cozy Cone Motel) Sally Carrera: It's newly refurbished. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Yeah, it's like a clever little twist. The motel's made out of caution cones, which, of course, cars usually try to avoid. But now we're gonna stay in them. (chuckles) That's funny. Sally Carrera: Figure that all out on your own, did you? (reverses and turns around) Cone number one and all the other cones, if you want. Sally Carrera: You're welcome, . (drives back to the motel) Lightning McQueen: Oh... (notices a tattoo on Sally Carrera's back) Hey, do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there? Sally Carrera: Oh... (turns around and chuckles, then reverses) That's just a... (bumps into a pile of cones, with one on her roof) Oh! Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera: (both chuckle) Sally Carrera: Oh, you saw that? Yeah. (chuckles) Just gonna be going. (reverses to the door of the building) Gonna... (the cone on her roof comes off as it hits the door) Yeah. (McQueen then grins.) (The screen then zooms out to show Mater next to them.) Mater: You know, I once knew this girl Doreen. Lightning McQueen: (gasps as Mater starts talking) Mater: Good-lookin' girl. Looked just like a Jaguar, only she was a truck! You know, I used to crash into her, just so I could spoke to her. Lightning McQueen: What are you talking about? Mater: I don't know. Hey, I know somethin' we can do tonight, cos I'm in charge of watchin' y'all! Lightning McQueen: No, guys, I gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here. Mater: Well, that's all right, Mr. I Can't Turn On Dirt. You probably couldn't handle it anyway. Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, easy now, Mater. You know who you're talkin' to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything. Category:Scenes